


minsan hindi ko alam umibig

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Kim Jongin | Kai, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Writer Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Minsan hindi ko alam kung paano umibig.Pero isa lang ang laman ng puso.Alam ko kung ano ang pag-ibig.Dahil ikaw ang kahulugan at pakiramdam ng lahat ng ito.—"Minsan," Kyungsoo DoO kung paano umikot ang kahulugan ng salitang mahal kita sa apat na sulok ng kuwarto ni Jongin at Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Tahanadhana Ficfest 2020





	minsan hindi ko alam umibig

**Author's Note:**

> sa prompter ko, pasensya na kung hindi ko masiyado nasunod ang prompt mo. Mga apat na ulit ko ni-rewrite hanggang sa naligayahan na ako sa huli kong ginawa. Naitawid din sa wakas. At proud ako rito hehe.
> 
> P.S.: Lahat ng tula na ginamit dito ay gawa at mula sa akin. Sana ay magustuhan niyong lahat~
> 
> Isinulat para sa prompt: [TH-003] Mula sa apat na sulok hanggang sa pagitan ng kanilang double deck na kama ay mga lihim at nararamdaman na hindi mailabas ang mag room mate na sila Kyungsoo at Jongin.

_Minsan hindi ko alam ang pag-ibig._

_O alam kung paano umibig._

  
  


_"Paano ka nagsusulat ng mga ganiyang kuwento kung hindi mo alam paano magmahal?"_

_"Kailangan ko bang matututunan para masabing totoo akong nagsusulat?"_

_"World-renowned writer Kyungsoo Doh hindi pala alam kung paano umibig?"_

_Isang ngisi at isang higop sa kape sabay ang mabibilis na tipa sa keyboard ng lumang laptop, "Iba-iba naman tayo ng depinisyon ng pag-ibig. Baka nga hindi ko pa alam ang totoong ibig sabihin pero ikaw, anong alam mo?"_

_Tumawa ang lalaki sa katapat niya, umuusok ang kape dahilan para lumabo ang salaming suot._

_"Wala. Kailangan ba ng pag-ibig kung isang pitik ko lang lumalaglag na sa paanan ko ang mga tao?"_

_Umirap siya sa lalaking natatabunan ng shades ang mata at beanie sa buhok, "Ikaw? Ewan ko na lang sa 'yo. Napakayabang mo. Sana mapagalitan ka sa shoot niyo! Umuwi ka na nga. Masiyado kang halata rito. Umakyat ka na sa unit."_

_"Nah. Susunduin na rin ako ni Manager mamaya. So ituloy mo lang ang gagawin mo, don't let me bother you. Panonoorin na lang kita."_

_Huminga si Kyungsoo at tinitigan ang manuscript sa harap niya._

_Pinindot ang save button kung saan kating-kati ang mouse niya na tapusin ang araw kahit kasisimula lang niyon._

  
  
  


_Minsan hindi ko alam kung paano magmahal_

_Hindi alam kung paano masisigurong pag-ibig ang laman ng damdamin._

_O baka alam ko namang magmahal ngunit pipi ang bibig._

_Pinipigil ang pagbukal ng pusong sumasamo._

  
  


_–_ "Minsan", Kyungsoo Do.

  
  
  


~

_Bagong salta si Kyungsoo sa Maynila nang mapadpad siya sa isang mamahaling condominium unit sa may bandang Ortigas. Isa kasi siya sa napiling maging representative ng isang maliit na publishing house na mag-presenta ng mga akda niya._

_Nagbabakasakaling may magkaroon ng interes sa munti niyang libro. After all, pag-ibig naman ang nagpapaikot sa buong mundo kaya kung piliin man ng mga tao mabusog sa salitang galing sa kagaya niyang hindi pa marunong magmahal._

  
  


_"Kuya, sigurado ka bang dito talaga ako titira? Baka naman hindi ko ma-afford ang renta rito."_

_Malamyos ang tinig ng editor ni Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya, kanina pa siya namamawis sa may entrance ng condo habang bitbit ang halos buong bahay nila sa balikat niya._

_"Soo, it's okay. Alam ng pinsan ko na dadating ka. Actually he's thrilled to meet you. At don't worry, walang babayaran dahil kaming dalawa ang may-ari ng unit pero naisip ko mas okay dito sa malayo."_

_Katakot-takot na namang paglilitanya ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo, nasa pagitan ng pasensya na at babawi ako._

_"Salamat talaga Kuya Myeon. Kapag may balita sa libro, sasabihan kita."_

_Pagkatapos itawag ng receptionist at ma-kumpirma na si Kyungsoo ay guest ng isa sa mga may-ari ng condo ay pinayagan na rin siyang maka-akyat._

  
  


_At pagdating niya sa ika-dalawampu't pitong palapag ay doon pala magbabago ang buhay ng isang probinsyanong kagaya niya._

  
  


_"Jongin Kim. Medyo sikat na model at artista. Pinsan ni Kuya Jun. Ikaw ba 'yung magiging bagong roommate ko?"_

_Tumango si Kyungsoo, hindi naman siguro siya ginu-goodtime nitong kaharap niya. Pero baka subsob lang siya sa pag-aaral noong kolehiyo kaya wala siyang ideya kung sino ang lalaking ito, "A-Ako nga. Kyungsoo Do. Senior ko si Kuya Myeon sa university noon hanggang sa pareho kami ng pinasukang trabaho at ngayon siya na ang editor ko."_

_"So kung writer ka rin ibig sabihin hopeless romantic ka rin kagaya ni Kuya? Hmm. Kung gano'n, ano ang pagmamahal para sa iyo, Kyungsoo?"_

  
  


_Ano nga ba talaga? Hindi pa rin niya alam._

  
  


_Basta lumaki si Kyungsoo na alam ang kahulugan ng pag-ibig sa pagitan ng mga sawaling dingding ng kanilang bahay. Alam ang kalinga sa pakiramdam ng pawid na sahig. Alam niya ang pagmamahal sa mga yakap na nakukuha niya pag-uwi sa tahanan pagkagaling sa eskwela, sa paggulo ng kapatid sa buhok niya tuwing umaga._

_Ang kakaibang hatid kapag magkakasabay sila ng barkadang umuwi at bumili ng kakanin sa may kalapit na kalsada._

  
  


_Pagmamahal ng pamilya at mga kaibigan. Iyon ang tanging alam niya._

  
  


_Pero huminga si Kyungsoo at naupo sa couch ni Jongin, "Hmm. Siguro ang pagmamahal para sa akin ay matiisin at puno ng maraming sakripisyo."_

  
  


_Tumawa lang ang kausap niya at umiling, "Pareho nga kayo ni Kuya. I guess welcome home sa bago mong tutuluyan. Huwag ka mag-alala, hindi naman ako nag-uuwi ng kung sino rito. May double deck kami dati ni Kuya pero pinapalitan na rin namin, so isang malaking kuwarto pero magkahiwalay na kama. I hope okay ka lang doon, Kyungsoo?"_

_"Ayos lang ako roon. May desk lamp ako kaya hindi naman kita maaabala sa gabi. Huwag ka rin mag-alala, baka lang kasi hindi ka sanay na buong madaling araw akong nagsusulat lalo na kung nasa momentum ako."_

_Nilaro ni Kyungsoo ang daliri, nag-iinit ang pisngi kung paano siya titigan ni Jongin. Ngayon lang siya naging ganito ka-open sa bagong kakilala niya._

_"Do your thing, walang problema sa akin. Bihira lang humingi ng pabor sa akin si Kuya Jun kaya ibig sabihin mapagkakatiwalaan kita."_

_Tumunog ang telepono ni Jongin at may tipid na ngiting nakapaskil sa labi nito, "And that's my manager. Mauuna na ako, may taping kami so baka umagahin na rin ako ng uwi."_

  
  


_Isang maliit na, "Okay" lang ang tugon ni Kyungsoo at pinanood niya ang paglabas ni Jongin._

_Isang malalim na hininga at ngumiti si Kyungsoo, puno ng pinagtagpi-tagping kahulugan ng pag-ibig ang isip._

  
  
  
  


_Pilit na aabutin kahit walang pagtingin_

_Ang mga kamay mo sa akin_

_Malamig, tulad ng sa iyong damdamin_

_Naubos na lahat ng lambing_

_Ngunit mananatili pa rin sa iyong piling._

  
  


– "Pilit", Kyungsoo Do.

  
  
  
  


_~_

  
  
  


At limang taon na rin ang lumipas mula nang makasama ni Kyungsoo ang _medyo sikat_ ngunit nuknukan pala ng palikerong artista at modelong si Jongin Kim.

Lahat na yata ay alam na niya tungkol dito. Naging matalik din niyang kaibigan ang lalaki kaya bawat kibot, kaunting kaluskos lang ay kilala at alam na niya ang ibig sabihin.

  
  


Tatlong libro na rin ang lumabas mula sa kanya ngunit wala pa ring kahit ano mula kay Jongin. Nagtatago pa rin ito sa apat na sulok ng kanilang kuwarto.

Nangangapa sa isa't isa. Kagaya ng pagtiyad ni Jongin sa dilim sa sari-saring taong nakarelasyon na nitong hindi naman nagtatagal.

  
  


Pero ngayon ay nagkakaproblema si Kyungsoo. Nahihirapang ilathala ang ika-apat niyang koleksyon ng mga tulang hango sa pag-ibig sa kabila ng buong buhay niyang hindi nakararanas ng pagmamahal mula sa isang espesyal na tao.

  
  
  


Alas-dos na ng madaling araw, mas malakas pa ang takbo ng kamay ng orasan kaysa sa tunog ng keyboard niya.

Nakipagtitigan si Kyungsoo sa screen sa harap niya, lumalangoy ang utak sa napakaraming bagay ngunit wala naman ni isang nabubuo. Kung puwede lang magsulat ang ng sarli ang utak dahil hindi niya maintindihan ang bigat ng mga daliri.

  
  


Nagsimula ito nang kausapin siya ni Jongin sa coffee shop ilang linggo pa lang ang nakararaan.

_"Ano nga bang kahulugan ng pag-ibig para sa 'yo?"_

  
  


Naglalaro lang iyon sa isip niya. May hinuha siya kung ano ang ibig sabihin pero ayaw niyang i-entertain ang ideya na iyon.

Bakit pa ba gayong alam niyang makasisira lang iyon sa _pagkakaibigan_ nila ni Jongin?

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


_Alam naman ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang pagmamahal pero hindi ang pakiramdam niyon. Alam lang niya ang literal na kahulugan ngunit hindi ang malalim nitong depinisyon._

_Alam niya ang sakit, lalo na nang ipakilala ni Jongin ang unang kasintahang sineryoso nito at dinala sa condo unit nila._

  
  


_Minsan hindi mo naman kailangang mahalin pabalik para maintindihan kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng pag-ibig._

  
  


_Kaya nga ibinaon na lahat ni Kyungsoo sa lihim ang damdamin, iniiwas ang mata sa tuwing nagbabaga ang titig kapag hindi nakatingin si Jongin sa kanya._

  
  


_Natuto siya na masarap lang palang magmahal sa mga salita, sa mga likha at sa gawa-gawang perpektong ilusyon ng pagmamahal. Na sa isang walang kamaliang mundo lang makararanas ng ganoong mga bagay._

_Ngunit kapag ikaw na pala ang mismong nakaramdam ay hindi maganda iyon._

  
  


_Nakakatakot. Nakakalula. Nakakaubos ng hininga._

  
  


_Minsan hindi pa rin alam ni Kyungsoo ang salitang pag-ibig ngunit kapag nakatingin siya sa telebisyon at pinanonood ang mga lumang pelikula ni Jongin ay kaya niyang humabi ng sanlibong tula tungkol sa mga ngiti nito._

_Kaya niyang pagbagain sa mga daliri ukol sa hulma ng mata ng lalaki sa tuwing ito ay masaya o sa ganda ng luhang tumutulo sa pisngi nito._

  
  


_Kayang bumuhay ng mga salita niya para sa pusong matagal nang namatay ang pag-asa._

  
  
  
  


_Ang nais ko'y maging siya_

_Siyang babae na 'di mo kayang mawala_

_Bawat tingin mo'y may emosyong di mabatá_

_Iyong mata, batid na di ako ang iyong sinta…_

– "Ang babae", Kyungsoo Do.

  
  
  
  
  


_"Gusto ko lang namang maging tayo? Ano bang mahirap doon?! Mahirap ba akong paniwalaan? Mali ba na pilitin kong patunayan 'yon sa iyo?!"_

Umalingawngaw sa flatscreen TV sa sala ang linya ni Jongin sa first big break nitong pelikula. Nagliligpit si Kyungsoo ng mga karton ng pizza na nilantakan nila at can ng beer na nakakalat pa sa sahig.

  
  


"Jongin, ang sagwa mo talagang umiyak diyan. Para kang natatae." Biro ni Kyungsoo nang makapaghugas siya ng kamay at bumalik sa couch.

"Hoy, ang mukhang 'yan ang nanalo ng best new actor 4 years ago! Ang yabang mo masiyado. Kung alam ko lang na sasaktan mo ang damdamin ko, di na kita pinatuloy pa sa bahay na 'to!"

Umirap si Kyungsoo at ipinatong ang mga binti sa hita ni Jongin at patagilid na nahiga sa maliit na sofa habang gumugulong ang pelikula.

_Malapit na silang makarating sa dulo._

"Kung alam ko lang din na buwan-buwan mo akong ito-torture sa panonood nitong pelikula mo na pati yata paglukot ng mukha mo pati pag-uhog mo kabisado ko na, sana di na rin ako dito tumira!"

"Choosy ka pa ba, Soo? Buti nga hindi kita sinisingil ng talent fee kapag pinanonood natin 'to, ano!"

Nagsukatan sila ng tingin hanggang sa pareho silang tumawa, nalimutan na ang palabas na pinanonood nila. Nagkuwentuhan sa pagitan ng batuhan ng linya at sa gitna ng halakhak ni Jongin sa tuwing pinipiyok ni Kyungsoo ang tinig para gayahin ang linya ng leading lady nito.

  
  


_"Ang tanga ko nga yata. Kasi kahit anong bawal nila sa akin, gusto rin kita. At kahit hindi mo patunayan alam mong pipiliin kita. Sasama ako sa iyo."_

Umandap ang ilaw sa screen, naliliwanagan ang madilim na sala. Kumiling ang ulo ni Jongin nang ibato ni Kyungsoo ang linya rito.

_"Magtatanan na tayo? Kahit wala akong kayang ibigay sa iyo?"_

Kumabog ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo, napalunok at tumigin sa labi ni Jongin na pinararaanan nito ng dila.

_"Kahit wala na."_

  
  


Bulong niya. Doon na dapat hahalik ang bidang lalaki sa bidang babae ngunit hindi naman nila ito kuwento.

_Hindi tamang tawirin ang linyang ito._

  
  


Kaya ginawa ni Kyungsoo ay iniwas niya ang mata at ngumisi ng praktisadong ngiti. Mga pang-aasar upang ikubli ang sariling damdamin.

Mahirap magbitaw ng mga salita kung hindi ka pa tiyak. Mahirap tumaya kapag hindi ka pa handang matalo at sumugal.

  
  


"Gano'n ang tamang pagdedeliver ng mga lines! Mas artista pa yata ako sa iyo, boy!"

Kinusot ni Jongin ang buhok niya at tinawanan siya bago nito pinindot ang _stop_ sa remote control. Ending credits na ng pelikula at kabisado na rin ni Kyungsoo ang mga soundtracks dito.

"At this rate feel ko hindi lang manager ko ang aagawin mo, pati na rin yata career ko," Pabiro nitong tinabig ang braso niya, "Diyan ka na lang sa libro mo, Mr. Writer. Kumusta na pala? Kailan lalabas 'yan? Alam mo bang nagtatanong na ang mga co-stars ko sa akin simula noong malaman nilang kaibigan kita?"

"Sabihin mo wala pa rin silang makukuhang complementary copy galing sa akin. Kuripot ang writer, matindi ang pangangailangan."

Sinibukan niyang daanin sa biro ngunit binigyan lang siya ng blangkong tingin ni Jongin dahil alam nitong umiiwas na naman siya sa topic nila.

Ngumiwi lang si Kyungsoo, "Matagal pa yata. I'm running low on inspiration. Parang lahat na yata ng mga sulat ko nauulit na. Ang dami kong gustong gawin pero di ko magawa sa salita kasi parang may kulang."

  
  


Ibinukas ni Kyungsoo ang laptop niya at dinig niya ang buga ng hangin ng kaibigan, "Huwag mo kasing pilitin kapag hindi mo pa kaya. It's okay to take breaks sometimes. Hindi 'yon kasalanan. For sure hihintayin ka ng avid readers mo kahit gaano pa 'yan katagal. O teka lang. Baka naman ang batikang manunulat e kailangan nang ma-in love for real?"

Nanatili siyang tahimik at hinila siya ni Jongin sa shared room nila, "Huwag ka na sa sofa magsulat. Sa kuwarto ka na. Promise hindi ako manggulo. Baka lang sumakit na naman ang leeg mo, hindi puwedeng ma-stress ang paborito kong writer best friend."

Nagpahila naman si Kyungsoo at naupo sa malambot niyang kama, nakapatong sa foldable desk niya ang laptop habang nakasandal sa mga unan.

Kita ang liwanag na naglalaro sa telepono ni Jongin na mukhang unti-unti nang tinatangay ng antok sa saliw ng tipa ni Kyungsoo ng mga salitang hirap na siyang isuka.

  
  


"Sa tingin mo kailangan ko na bang humanap ng mamahalin? Kaya baka hindi na effective 'tong sinusulat ko?"

Mahina lang iyon ngunit sapat na upang marinig niya ang kaluskos ng kumot ni Jongin sa isang gilid, "Alam mo namang binibiro lang kita palagi pagdating sa ganyang bagay. Hindi mo naman mapipilit ang sarili mo na magmahal kung wala ka pang interes doon."

Nilaro ni Kyungsoo ang touchpad niya habang parang inaasar siya ng cursor niya sa screen. Buong buhay, inakala ni Kyungsoo na alam niya ang mga salita para pagsirkuhin ang puso ng mga tao.

Alam kung paano ilarawan ang emosyong nagpapaikot sa buong mundo, ngunit ngayon ay hindi niya na alam kung kaya pa bang ilarawan dahil gusto na niyang maranasan.

  
  


_Ang mahalin din pabalik._

  
  


"Pero kung hahanap ako ng mamahalin, tingin mo masasagot ng gano'n kung bakit hirap akong maipasa kay Kuya Myeon 'tong draft ng libro ko?"

"Magmamahal ka lang Kyungsoo kapag sigurado ka. You don't love when it's only convenient for you. Magmahal ka dahil gusto mo hindi dahil lang sa gusto mong matapos ang libro mo. Hindi naman hinahanap ang mamahalin, minsan nandiyan lang sila sa gilid mo at naghihintay ng tamang pagkakataon."

Napahinga siya, hindi na ginusto pang tapunan ng tingin ang kaibigan, "Ikaw ba, Jongin. Nagmahal ka na ba?"

"Mhmm. Marami namang porma ang pagmamahal, Kyungsoo. Hindi lang atraksyon. I fell in love with the industry. Mahal ko ang ginagawa ko kaya nagtagal ako rito. Mahal ko ang trabaho ko kahit puro tsismis ang tao. And yes, I've fallen in love na. Twice."

Gusto pa sanang tanungin ni Kyungsoo kung kailan ang pangalawang pagkakataon na na-in love si Jongin.

"E ikaw, Soo? Na-in love ka na ba?"

May bahid na ng antok ang boses ni Jongin at nang marinig ang banayad na paghinga ay saka siya tumingin dito. Hindi niya kayang sagutin ang mga tanong nito gayong sa sarili ay hindi niya tanggap ang personal na damdamin para rito.

  
  
  


_Oo. Na-in love na ako. Sa iyo._

  
  


Iyon sana ang sagot ngunit hindi pa siya tiyak o mas lalo lang hindi handa sa mangyayari.

  
  
  
  


_Sa kuwarto, bukas ang mga bintana_

_Naririnig ang bawat hanging binubuga_

_Mula sa pagtaas-baba ng iyong dibdib_

_Sa pagpikit ng mga mata ay natitikman ko ang pusong payapa_

_Nakatitig bago mag-agaw ang liwanag at dilim_

_Nagtatago sa maliit na lihim_

_Kung ikaw ba ang sagot sa mga panaginip_

_Hahayaan mo bang humimbing ako sa iyong piling?_

  
  


– "Himbing", Kyungsoo Do.

  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  


Sinunod niya ang bilin ni Jongin, hindi niya hinanap ang pag-ibig. Bakit pa nga ba niya hahanapin gayong nasa tabi lang naman niya ang taong pinapangarap?

Hindi pa rin niya sinasabi rito ang damdamin kahit pinayuhan na siya ng ilang kaibigan sa guild na magtapat na dahil wala namang mawawala sa kanya.

  
  
  


_"Ginawa mo na siyang imortal, Kyungsoo. Binasa na ba niya 'yung mga libro mo? Alam kong lampas kalahati sa mga 'yon ay tungkol kay Jongin. Kailan mo balak sabihin na mahal mo siya?"_

_Iyon minsan ang tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya nang magkausap sila nito tungkol sa hirap niyang mailabas ang ika-apat niyang aklat._

  
  


_Mahal._

  
  
  


_Nakakagulat pa rin at nakakatakot kapag naririnig mo. Kapag nalalasahan mo sa dulo ng dila ang emosyong akala mo'y pamilyar na sa iyo._

_"Hindi niya binabasa. Walang hilig 'yon sa gano'n. Isa pa, busy rin siya sa taping ng bagong teleserye nila."_

  
  


_"Hanggang kailan mo balak itago? Kapag huli na? Nakita na namin siya sa mga gatherings natin, kung sasabihin mong wala siyang nararamdaman para sa iyo baka naman bulag ka lang talaga, Soo? Balita ko matagal na silang hiwalay ng nobya niyang pinakilala sa inyo."_

  
  


_Tumango siya sa kaibigan, "Matagal na ngang hiwalay. Hindi na ulit nagkaroon ng iba."_

_Tumaas ang kilay niya, "Tingnan mo. Sa tingin mo bakit hindi nagwo-work out sa iba? Palibhasa lagi mong binabara si Jongin."_

_"Paano ko seseryosohin, Baek? Kung kada ganitong pagkakataon mapapabalita siyang may iba?"_

_May matipid na ngiti sa labi ni Baekhyun, "Limang taon na kayong nagsasama sa iisang bubong, sa iisang kuwarto. Ikaw na ang may sabing kilala niyo ang isa't isa. Sa tingin mo ba manloloko lang si Jongin? Sa tingin mo hindi niya kayang magseryoso?"_

  
  


_Kung tutuusin, napapaisip din si Kyungsoo. Nilaro niya ang straw ng frappe niya. Alam niyang may kakaiba rin sa mata nito, sa pag-alalay nito kapag nakakatulog siya sa pagsusulat ng panibagong akda._

_Sa pagbibigay ng maraming payo kapag nahihirapan siya._

  
  


_"O sabihin na nating hindi siya nagseseryoso pero hindi naman siguro gano'n ka-gago ang roommate mo na tatalon agad sa ibang tao, di ba?'_

  
  


_Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo ang natutunaw na yelo sa plastic cup, "Hindi naman ako takot umamin. Takot lang ako na mailang siya sa akin kung sakaling hindi mutual ang feelings. Ayaw kong hindi komportable sa akin si Jongin. Hindi ko lang gusto na mahadlangan ng damdamin ko ang pagkakaibigan namin."_

_Halos limang buwan na ring delayed ang libro niya, gano’n na rin katagal ang panahon na gusto niyang sabihin kay Jongin ang umaapaw na puso._

  
  
  
  


_"The fact na iyan ang problema mo means mahal mo talaga siya. Iniisip mo pa rin ang kapakanan niyo bago ang feelings mo. Soo, please, kung hindi man magwo-workout alam kong hindi rin gugustuhin ni Jongin na sadyaing saktan ka."_

  
  


_Minsan mahirap lang talaga kapag nakakausap niya si Baekhyun. Mas lalong gumugulo ang isip ni Kyungsoo._

_"Kyungsoo, uulit-ulitin ko lang sa iyo. Kung may nakakakilala kay Jongin, ikaw 'yon. Kung may kayang sakyan ang agos sa dagat ng buhay niya, ikaw lang 'yon. Kung mayroong may kayang sayawan ang tugtog ng mundo niyo, sigurado akong mahahanap niyo ang dalawang pares ng paa sa isa't isa."_

  
  


_Suminghap si Kyungsoo, inaagos ang bawat hibla ng salita ni Baekhyun sa damdamin niya._

  
  


_Dahil hindi siya tatanggi, kung titingin siya sa salamin makikita niya sa balintataw si Jongin na nakatitig sa kanya._

  
  
  


_Panahon na nga ba para tumaya?_

  
  
  
  


_Palitan natin ng saya ang lungkot sa iyong mata_

_Palitan ng tawa ang mga luha_

_Kukunin lahat ng sakit na iyong nadarama_

_Hahatian ka sa bigat ng mga problema_

_Sapagkat ganoon ang pagmamahal, di ba?_

_Kukulayan ko ang mundo mo kahit na panandalian lamang sana._

  
  


– "Panandalian", Kyungsoo Do.

  
  
  


~

  
  


Tatlong linggo muli ang matuling lilipas. Lumabas na ang listahan ng mga aktor na maaaring makasungkit ng award sa pamosong awards show sa bansa.

“Jongin! Lumabas ka na sa banyo, nag-send na ‘yung manager mo ng link. Kasama ka sa nominado for _best supporting actor._ Huwag ka nang umarte riyan! Halika ka na rito kung ayaw mong hilahin kita palabas!"

Hinubad ni Kyungsoo ang salamin at hinilot ang sentido. Humigop siya ng mainit na tsaa habang naririnig ang flush sa banyo.

"Jongin! Huwag kang magsayang ng tubig. Halika na rito." Pakanta niyang tawag at maya-maya pa ay lumabas si Jongin na basa ang buhok at damit.

  
  


Mabuti na lang at nagtimpla rin si Kyungsoo ng paborito nitong mainit na gatas.

"Naligo ka? Nagbasa ka ng damit?! Jongin naman! Gusto mo bang magkasakit ka? Kumuha ka ng damit, magbihis ka na! Tutuyuin ko 'yang buhok mo pagkatapos."

Ngunguso-nguso itong tumango sa kanya at tumipa ng mensahe si Kyungsoo sa manager ni Jongin na si Sehun.

  
  


_Seng okay na. Nasabi ko na kay Jongin. Ako na ang bahala. Pahinga ka na. :) Sasabihin ko maaga siya bukas._

Isang maikling _thanks, Kuya Kyungs_ lang ang sagot ni Sehun sa kanya.

  
  


Paglabas ni Jongin sa kuwarto ay agad nitong inabot ang mainit na tasa ng gatas at tinuyo niya ang buhok nito.

"Sabi ko naman sa iyo makakasama ka sa list ng mga nominated, di ba? Magaling ka naman. Manalo man o hindi alam kong malaking bagay na para sa mga artista na mapasama sa line up kasama ang batikang superstars."

Hinagod niya ng daliri ang mga buhok ni Jongin bago nangahas na magdampi ng maliit na halik sa gilid ng sentido nito.

"You worry too much, Jongin. Iniisip mo na naman ang sasabihin ng fans mo? I'm sure this time, masusungkit mo na 'yon."

"Talaga ba? Para kasing ilang taon na ako pero hindi ako ma-recognize ng industriya." Maliit ang boses ni Jongin at saka humawak sa kamay niyang nanlalamig habang mainit naman ang sa kaibigan niya.

"Yes. At kahit anong mangyari, proud ako sa iyo. Proud kami nila Sehun sa iyo, I'm sure si Kuya Myeon din masaya ngayon. Pati na actor friends mo."

Nadama ni Kyungsoo na mukhang kalmado na si Jongin base sa pagtaas-baba ng balikat nito.

"Sasamahan mo ba ako sa awards night?"

Ngumiwi si Kyungsoo, "Alam mo namang I don't do well sa maraming tao. Ganito na lang, pag-uwi mo nakahanda na ang paborito mong pasta, pizza at chicken. Okay ba? Basta umuwi ka kaagad."

Nagliwanag ang mga mata ni Jongin at tumango sa kanya bago yumakap. Nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo ang pamilyar na kabog ng dibdib.

Ang masarap na hagod ng init at koryenteng dumadaloy sa buong katawan niya. 

  
  


_Pamilyar ngunit kakaiba._

_Pamilyar kahit hindi alam kung tama pa ba._

  
  
  
  


_Nakaharap sa lente ng kamera_

_Naririnig ang palakpakan ng madla_

_Nakatingin sa maraming tagahanga_

_Kumikislap ang mga mata_

_Kung ikaw ang bituin, ako ang iyong tagamasid_

_At kung dagat nama’y handa akong sumisid_

_Kung ikaw ang araw, mapapaso ako’ng tuluyan_

_At kung hindi ka sa akin, iibigin ka pa rin nang lubusan_

_Dahil sa dulo, sa dulo ng lahat ng ito._

_Ikaw pa rin ang bituin ko._

  
  


–"Tagahanga", Kyungsoo Do.

  
  
  


~

  
  


Naging mabilis kay Kyungsoo na dagdagan pa ng ilang tula ang libro niya. Ibang-iba iyon sa ginagawa niya noon. 

Perpekto ang tingin niya noon sa pag-ibig. Perpekto, matingkad, ideal at walang mali. Masaya at maraming paru-paro.

  
  


Ngunit ang mga kulisap pala sa sikmura ay para lamang sa mga unang pag-ibig, sa murang pagmamahal na bago pa sa pandama sapagkat ngayon ay iba na. 

  
  


Hindi na ito ilusyon, mayroon nang kapintasan at may bago nang kahulugan. Hindi perpekto ang pag-ibig ngunit nagiging tama lang iyon kung kasama mo ang taong nilalaman ng puso.

Sa pagkakatuklas ni Kyungsoo sa bagay na iyon ay doon naman niya napansin na madalas nang wala si Jongin sa condo. Lalo na noong gabi bago mag-awards night.

  
  
  


_Lasing. Bukas na lang daw uuwi diyan after awards night. Pasensya ka na, Kuya._

_Please kausapin mo 'to pagdating ng bukas sa inyo._

_May mga bagay akong alam na tingin ko e alam mo na rin._

  
  
  


Huminga si Kyungsoo at tumitig sa natitirang pahinang kailangan niya pang punan ng mga salita.

  
  


Hindi na niya maaari pa itong takasan.

  
  
  
  


_Baka bukas o makalawa, 'yon ang sabi nila._

_Baka mamaya o sa isang araw, ang sagot ko naman._

_Baka bukas puwede pa._

_O sana puwede pa kapag puwede na._

_Malaman mong mahal kita._

_Sa pagitan ng pagkakaibigang ito._

_Baka bukas, susugal na ako._

–"Bukas," Kyungsoo Do.

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


_"And the 2020 Gawad Urian best supporting actor is… Jongin Kim ng Barrio Paglisan!"_

  
  
  


Nanalo si Jongin. Hindi niya inaaasahan ngunit masaya siya. Dinig ang palakpakan sa bulwagan at lumulutang ang pakiramdam niya. Binati siya ng mga co-stars niya, ng manager pati na ng mga representatives ng network nila.

  
  


_Barrio Paglisan._

Iyon ang pelikula ni Jongin, isang anak na inabandona ng magulang sa gitna ng trahedya. Isang istorya ng pagsusumikap at pagkakatuklas sa sarili.

  
  


Sa halos pitong taon siyang nasa lilim ng kamera, bukas sa publiko ang buhay niya. Kabi-kabila mang eskandalo ang kinasangkutan niya, may iisang tao na tunay na nakakakilala sa kanya.

  
  


_Si Kyungsoo._

  
  


Bakante ang upuan nang sana'y ka-date niya ngayong gabi. Ngayong gabi sana siya aamin, pagkatanggap ng award ay magsasalita siya. Magpapasalamat sa lahat, magpapasalamat kay Kyungsoo at magtatapat ng damdamin para rito sa harap ng buong mundo.

Pero hindi naman niya kasama ang kaibigan. Ayaw niyang pilitin ito dahil hindi ito mahilig sa maraming tao.

  
  


_"Sa taas lahat ng kapurihan," Iyon ang smarteng panimula ni Jongin. Hinanap ang kamera at ngumisi, "Nagpapasalamat ako sa lahat ng staff na bumuo ng movie namin. Kay Direk Chanyeol, sa mga co-stars kong sina Dae at Minseok, sa manager kong si Seng, sa lahat pati na rin sa mga fans na sumuporta."_

  
  


_Isang hinga._

  
  


_"At sa inspirasyon kong itinuro sa akin kung paano makontento sa simpleng haplos at yakap pagdating sa bahay, sa hapunang sabay nating pinagsasaluhan. Ikaw ang ligaya at pahinga ko. Maraming salamat sa suporta mo."_

  
  


Umugong ang bulungan, nakita niya ang proud na tingin ni Sehun sa kanya. Bumalik ang palakpakan at itinaas ni Jongin ang panibagong tropeo dadagdag sa koleksyon niya.

  
  


"So ano nang plano natin? Sigurado ako hinihintay ka ni Mr. Writer mo." Tanong ni Jongdae habang nakasakay sila sa kotse papunta sa after-party.

"I fucked up? Hindi ko alam kung napanood ba ni Kyungsoo 'tong awards night pero natatakot akong umuwi sa bahay dahil paano kung hindi mag-workout? Paano kung hindi naman kami pareho ng nararamdaman? Wala akong mukhang mahaharap sa kanya."

Isang tapik ang nakuha niyang sagot kay Minseok habang nakataas lang ang kilay ni Sehun sa kanya. "For someone na hinahangaan ng tao, bilib din ako sa pagiging dense at torpe mo. Try mong uminom tonight, baka kapag nasapian ka ng alak makapagtapat ka na."

  
  


Baka nga.

  
  
  


Sana makatulong ang espiritu ng alak. Pampalimot saglit o pampalakas ng loob? Bahala na.

  
  
  


~

  
  


Nakatulugan ni Kyungsoo ang TV dahil sa pag-iyak niya nang mapanood si Jongin sa awards night.

He's pretty sure na siya ang tinutukoy nito. Limang taon na silang nakatira sa iisang bubong at kung hindi siya ang taong binabanggit nitong _ligaya_ at _pahinga_ ay talagang mag-aamok siya.

Mag-aamok dahil sa loob ng mga taong pagtatago nila, sa mga panahong tumitingkayad sila sa isa't isa ay pareho lang pala sila ng nararamdaman.

Nasa hapag-kainan pa ang malamig nang pagkaing niluto niya para sana sa selebrasyon nila ngayon ngunit alas-dos na nang madaling araw, itim na ang screen ng telebisyon, tapos na ang mga palabas ay wala pa ring Jongin Kim na dumadating.

Didiretso na sana siya sa kuwarto habang balot ng makapal na kumot ay narinig niya ang mga kaluskos sa labas ng pinto.

  
  


At isang lasing na Jongin ang bumungad sa kanya habang akay-akay ng nakangiwing manager nito.

"Sorry, Kuya. Lasing lang kaya inumaga na ng uwi. Kung hindi pa ngumawa sa club ni Kuya Min e baka hindi pa 'to magpahatid."

Tumango siya at pinatuloy si Sehun para ilagay ang mga gamit ni Jongin sa lamesita.

"Go easy on him, Kuya. He needs a push. Napanood mo naman 'yung awards night, 'di ba?"

Napahinga si Kyungsoo at inilapag si Jongin sa couch. Nagpasalamat na lang siya bago tumingin sa kaibigan at napailing na lang, hinawi niya ang buhok ni Jongin na basa sa pawis.

_"Hay, ano bang gagawin ko sa 'yo?"_

Bumulong ito ng mga di maintindihang salita at natawa na lang siya.

  
  


"Jongin? Bihis ka muna, uminom ka na rin ng tubig para hindi sumakit ang ulo mo. Lasing na lasing ka na. Nagluto pa naman ako ng paborito mo."

Suminok ito at basta na lamang hinubad ang suot na polo, "-Di ako lasing! _Soooo._ Nagluto ka? 'm sorry. Kailangan ko lang ng pampalakas ng loob."

Pinunasan niya ng basang bimpo ang noo ni Jongin, "Ewan ko sa iyo. Huwag mo nang intindihin iyon. Bukas iinitin ko na lang saka ka kumain."

  
  


"Sorry," Hingal ni Jongin habang pinanonood ni Kyungsoo ang pagpupumilit nito na isuot ang T-Shirt kahit lasing na lasing ito, "S-Sorry nalasing ako. We're supposed to talk. I should be sweeping you off of your feet, Soo."

Tumawa lang si Kyungsoo at humalik sa noo nitong nababahiran pa rin ng amoy ng serbesa, "Lasing ka na, pagod din. Magpahinga ka na, Jongs. Mag-uusap tayo bukas kapag nahimasmasan ka na."

Humimig lang ito bilang sagot. Pinatay na ni Kyungsoo ang ilaw sa kuwarto at bago makarating sa sariling kama ay muli niyang narinig ang bulong ni Jongin.

"Napanood mo ba ang speech ko. I-Ikaw ang ligaya ko, pahinga ko. K-Kyungsoo, I…"

  
  


Ngumiti si Kyungsoo nang mapalitan ng sinok ang mga susunod na sasabihin ni Jongin. At alam ni Kyungsoo.

_Oo alam niya._

_Na ang ikalawang beses na nahulog at nagmahal si Jongin ay dahil na kay Kyungsoo. Kaya pala gano'n na lamang kung titigan siya nito noong gabing masinsinan silang nag-usap._

  
  


_At mahal na mahal din niya Jongin._

  
  


"Bukas, mahal. Bukas masasabi ko rin sa iyo."

  
  
  


~

  
  


At sa pagdating ng bukas ay hindi man lang nakatulog si Kyungsoo. Napakailap ng antok sa kanyang sistema habang ang kasalo sa kuwarto ay banayad ang paghinga at minsa'y bumubulong pa.

Kaya kinuha niya ang laptop at isinulat ang ikahuling pahina na bubuo sa aklat niya na para bang nahanap na niya muli ang tunay na dahilan upang magbaga ang damdamin niya.

  
  


Hanggang sa sumilip ang haring araw sa kalangitan ay walang ibang tumatakbo sa isip kundi ang pagbukal ng damdamin. Pagod man ngunit may panibagong lakas dahil ito na ang bukas na hinihintay ni Kyungsoo.

Dumating na ang bukas sa loob ng limang taong paghihintay niya ng tamang pagkakataon.

Dahil ang katotohanan ay walang tamang oras o panahon para sa pag-ibig. Kapag dumating, maaga man o huli ay hindi na dapat palagpasin.

  
  
  


Lumabas si Kyungsoo ng kuwarto nang masiguro niyang gising na si Jongin.

"Magandang umaga, best supporting actor. Almusal? Usap tayo."

May mga yabag sa sahig at bago pa man pihitin ni Kyungsoo ang seradura ng pinto ay may mga bisig na yumapos sa kanya.

"S-Soo. 'Yung nangyari k-kagabi."

Huminga si Kyungsoo at ipinatong ang kamay sa mga daliri ni Jongin na nakaikot sa kanyang sikmura.

  
  


_Sapat na ito._

  
  


Sa paghigpit ng kapit nila sa isa't isa ay nakuha na ni Kyungsoo ang sagot. Kung paano nga ba magmahal at mahalin din pabalik.

  
  


Hindi na kailangan pang mangapa sa dilim. Ang bawat pagtingkayad ay matatapos na dahil nakalapat na ang pangyapak sa sahih. Hindi kailangang ikubli kung maapakan man ang mga paa nila dahil alam na nila kung paano sayawan ang tugtog ng mundo nila.

"Jongin?"

Mainit ang buga ng hangin sa likod ng batok ni Kyungsoo.

"Hmm?"

  
  


_"Ikaw din ang ligaya ko. Ikaw ang pahinga ko."_

Napunan na ang kakulangan sa mga puso. Dahil kahit walang katiyakan ang mundo, mas gusto ni Kyungsoo harapin iyon ng kasama si Jongin habang hawak ang kamay nito.

  
  


"Mahal kita, Soo. Natuto akong maging tahimik, maging payapa kapag kasama kita. Natutong maging kontento sa ganitong bagay. Kung hindi mo ako kayang mahalin, kontento na ako dito, huwag ka lang mawala sa akin."

  
  


Humarap si Kyungsoo at tama nga siya, salamin ng isa't isa ang kanilang mga mata.

"Hindi ko kayang maging kontento sa ganoon lang, Jongin. Dahil mahal din kita. Hindi na natin kailangang magtiis pa."

  
  


Basa na ang mga pisngi nila, walang tulog si Kyungsoo ngunit buhay ang bawat himaymay ng ugat sa kanyang katawan. 

  
  


Dahil ang yakap ni Jongin ay parang mainit na kape sa tag-ulan, kamang babagsakan kapag pagod na ang likod mo.

  
  


Pahinga matapos maipit sa mahabang trapik sa EDSA.

  
  
  


_At yakap palang iyon._

  
  
  


Habang-buhay niyang aangkinin ang yakap na iyon at ipagdadamot. Dahil ito na ang bagong simula ng katapusan.

  
  
  


_Wala na siyang balak pang pakawalan pa._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Payapa sa yakap ng iyong hiwaga._

  
  


_Pinili na sa araw-araw._

  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  
  


_Tulog na si Kyungsoo at nakita niya ang aklat nitong bagong print nito lang nakaraan na nakapatong sa lamesita ni Jongin._

  
  


_Hindi niya alam kung anong mayroon ngunit binuksan niya ang papahuling mga pahina ng libro._

  
  
  


  * _Mga Lihim at Panimdim • ni Kyungsoo Do._



_Nilathala 2020._

  
  


_Minsan hindi ko alam ang pag-ibig._

_O alam kung paano umibig._

_Hindi alam kung paano magsabi ng damdaming umaapaw sa dibdib._

_Lumalangoy ang mga kulisap, lumulusong sa sikmurang puno sa pakiramdam_

_Minsan hindi ko alam kung paano magmahal_

_Hindi alam kung paano masisigurong pag-ibig ang laman ng pusong pagal._

_O baka alam ko namang magmahal ngunit pipi ang bibig._

_Pinipigil ang pagbukal ng pusong ikaw ang kabig._

_Basta ang tanging alam ko ay ang liwanag na tumatama sa pisngi mo tuwing umaga._

_Alam ko kung paano mumulat ang iyong mga mata._

_Kung paano guguhit ang ngiti at papatak ang mga luha._

_Alam ang lasa ng iyong ligaya pati ang pait ng iyong pighati._

  
  


_Minsan hindi ko alam kung paano umibig._

_Pero isa lang ang laman ng puso._

_Alam ko kung ano ang pag-ibig._

_Dahil ikaw ang kahulugan at pakiramdam ng lahat ng ito._

–"Minsan," Kyungsoo Do.

  
  
  
  


_May nagtanong sa akin kung alam ko bang umibig pero sinabi kong hindi ako sigurado pero para sa mahal ko, Jongin Kim, ikaw ang kahulugan ng lahat ng salita ko._

_Ikaw ang liwanag ng buhay ko. Limang taon kong itinago, pero irog, ikaw lamang ang pag-ibig at mahal sa aking puso._

  
  
  


_Pumatak ang luha ni Jongin at bago bumalik sa kama ay sinilip ang kahitang nakalagay sa tokador niya._

  
  


_Ilang buwan na niya iyong pinakatago-tago ngunit ngayon ay wala nang alinlangan. Wala nang takot._

  
  


_Kung siya ang kahulugan ni Kyungsoo, ito naman ang mga salita ni Jongin upang mabuo ang bawat pangungusap niya._

  
  
  


_Tumabi siya kay Kyungsoo at pinaloob ang bisig sa tulog nitong katawan bago humalik sa leeg nito. Hindi na kailangan pang hintayin ang mga susunod na bukas dahil mamaya pagsikat ng haring araw ay panibagong buhay na ang naghihintay para sa kanilang dalawa._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_° Langit at Luha ° ni Kyungsoo Do._

_Nilathala 2017._

  
  
  


_Ikaw ang dahilan._

_Ikaw ang dahilan sa bawat salitang naisusulat, mga letrang inuukit sa dibdib. Ikaw ang dahilan ng katagang namumutawi sa bibig, hinahabing pag-ibig._

_Sanlibong bagay na 'di masabi kaya sa tulang ito na lang ihahatid._

_O mahal ko, ikaw ang dahilan kung bakit ako nagmamahal, ang pahinga sa bawat pagpapagal._

_Iikot ang mundo, uula't sisikat ang araw, ngunit itong damdamin ko ay 'di magugunaw._

  
  


–"Ikaw", Kyungsoo Do.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_-wakas._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> salamat sa mods at sa mga nagbasa ng fic na 'to. hindi ko masyadong forte ang ganito pero masaya ako sa resulta. sana nagustuhan niyo!! kaisoo lang malakas. ;) See you sa reveals!


End file.
